


107th Pushups

by Illogical1



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illogical1/pseuds/Illogical1
Summary: Peggy Carter can do 107 pushups. The Commandos are impressed.





	107th Pushups

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel. Or the characters. Or my laptop...

Even ough they were considered cream of the crop, the Howling Commandos –including Captain America- had to do calisthenics between missions whenever they returned to base. Agent Carter took immense pleasure in creating work out routines that were sure to make even the great Captain sweat. The others, who were adamant that they do everything their captain did, were not as amused. The Commandos were currently on their fifty-second suicide, sweat dripping off them in buckets even in the early November chill, while Peggy looked absolutely pristine. Peggy smirked as she blew the whistle again, giggling at the groans the men made.           

“Pegs,” Dum Dum panted, “you’re a sadist.”      

“That’s ‘Agent’ to you, Corporal.” Peggy replied sternly, only to blow the whistle again.            

The men grumbled again, but continued until Peggy deemed them finished an hour later (Steve was finally beginning to sweat.) They all filed into the showers to freshen up for lunch while Peggy just laughed and went to finish her reports.            

Once they were all squeaky clean, the Commandos lined up in the Mess Hall to get their rations. Every one of them was grateful; this was their first ‘real’ meal in weeks. After getting his food, Steve joined Peggy at a decent sized table.            

“How did you enjoy calisthenics today, Captain?”            

Steve smirked, knowing that she was determined to make it hard for him. “It was fun, I actually got winded today.”            

“Don’t give her any ideas, Steve!” Bucky yelled as he sat his aching muscles down next to his friend.            

“You do realize that you don’t have to train as hard as Steve does, right Sergeant?”            

“Yeah, but it makes me look good, being able to keep up with him.”  Bucky smirked, slapping Steve on the shoulder.            

“Why don’t you have to train, Agent?”  Dum Dum asked as he joined them.            

“Oh, I train just as hard as you do Corporal. I just train with the other female agents.”            

“Oh really?” Falsworth smiled, “You train just as hard as Rogers?”            

“Almost, and I do believe I could perform just as well, if not better than any of you.” Peggy challenged. She hated when men thought she was inferior simply because of her gender.            

“Alright, Peggy, why don’t you join us tomorrow for calisthenics? You can take my place right next to Steve.” Bucky smirked at the idea. The two stubborn morons deserved each other.            

“I suppose I will.” Peggy said, finishing her salad, “See you in the morning, gentlemen.” And with that, she strode gracefully out of the tent.            

“But you ten bucks she’s going to wipe the floor with you, Barnes.”            

“You’re on, Gabe.”

X-X-X-X-X-X            

The next morning saw the Commandos up with the sun, dressed in their work out clothes and heading out to the field. Once they got there, they found Stark stretched out in a chair with and umbrella shading his head and Colonel Phillips with a whistle and clip board, looking his usual I-hate-the-world-self.            

Peggy arrived soon after, in a white t-shirt and loose pants. “Stark what are you doing here?”            

“Well, I heard you were gonna show the boys how it’s done and I couldn’t pass up the chance to watch.”            

Peggy was about to make a smart reply when she was interrupted by the whistle. “If you ladies are finished, I have some work I actually need to do, so let’s get moving.” Phillips growled.            

The Commandos and Peggy hurriedly filed in, ready to start the torture. They started out with a five mile run, followed by the ropes course. Most of the men were panting by the time they were finished with that. Phillips had no mercy and they soon found themselves doing sit ups, planks, suicides, and jumping jacks.            

Peggy, along with most of the others, was dripping with swat, but her makeup was still flawless. They were about to start on pushups when a young private ran up and gave Phillips an urgent note. After he read it, Phillips ordered, “Everybody drop and give me one armed pushups. Don’t you dare stop until I send someone for you!”            

Stark laughed while the others sighed and dropped, slowly starting their one armed pushups. By number fifty, Gabe and Jacques were shaking. By seventy, Dum Dum’s arm gave out, causing him to crash on the hard ground. By ninety-seven, Peggy, Steve and Bucky were the only three left. At ninety-eight, Bucky caved and only Steve and Peggy were left standing.            

The men started to cheer, some for Peggy, some for Steve. At one-hundred-five, Steve noticed Peggy shaking, her entire body threating to give out.            

Steve smirked and flopped to the ground. Peggy, knowing full well what he was doing, growled but pressed on. Her entire body vibrated with the effort to do number one-hundred-six, and all the men cheered. Peggy grit her teeth, determined to make it to one-hundred-ten and pressed on. Half way on one-oh-seven, her arm finally gave out and Peggy face planted into the dirt.            

All the men cheered. Peggy smiled, pumping her fist triumphantly before lying back in the dirt. By the time Phillips came back, the Commandos were all cheering and there was no hope of getting them back on track.


End file.
